Roommates
by NiceGirlMusician
Summary: Ichigo is finally attending University but what twists and turns will the year bring when she learns that her roommate is a certain green haired alien? Many cameo/guest appearances from other anime/manga characters inside the story. Rated T for a few suggestive themes and language. IxK mainly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Be sure to call us sometimes okay sweetie?" Sakura Momomiya reminded to her daughter. "And stay away from boys!" Shintaro Momomiya interjected quickly with a serious spark in his eyes.

Ichigo Momomiya sweat dropped and turned to look at her mother. "Okay mom, dad! Thanks for all the help with moving in!"

Ichigo was finally starting her first year at Tokyo University to become a graphic designer. She wasn't exactly sure how she even got into the university considering she wasn't the greatest in most of her classes but it was a blessing that she did. She was currently saying her goodbyes to her parents after unpacking everything for her shared dorm room.

At Tokyo University they had three different dorm halls that worked like miniature apartments. There was the Mosaique Hall, Chroma Hall, and the Glass Hall. The rooming system worked very much like an apartment. The hall had about 30-40 'divisions' which each housed around eight people. In each 'division' there was a common room/ living room that linked to four bedrooms and each bedroom held two room partners. Currently Ichigo was in the 29th division on the second floor of the Chroma Hall.

"Oh I can't believe you're all grown up now!" Sakura cried. With one last hug from her parents and rant from her father, they bid their goodbyes and left Ichigo in her new dorm.

After standing alone in the white room for a few minutes to absorb everything in, she flopped down on her pink comforter with a breathy sigh.

Today was only the first of two days to move in. The school had decided to split up the moving in days so that it would be less crowded with only four people moving in and out of a division. Ichigo had been part of the first group to move in so only half of the room was decorated.

The room was a pretty generic one with white walls and carpet. Both sides of the room had a twin bed facing the door and a small black desk near the foot of the bed facing the perspective wall. On Ichigo's side (the left side)was a door leading to a tiny bathroom and on the opposite side was the door leading to the common room. She had stored all her belongings underneath her bed neatly (for now…). A cobalt blue Acer laptop sat on her desk along with her textbooks and a picture collage of her loved ones was hung up on her wall.

A soft tinkling of piano music began to play outside in the common room and next thing you know, Ichigo began to drift off her bed and into the common room curiously.

The common room was just a little bit larger than the dorm rooms. It was a bright crème color with windows around. The only furniture was a clearly cheap, but classy, dark brown (most likely fake) leather sofa and a coffee table. A good fourth of the room was a corner that acted as a kitchen with a sink, microwave, and a mini fridge. In another corner though, was an electric piano that was being played by a green haired girl around Ichigo's age.

Around the room were what she assumed was another two of her dorm mates. One was a foreigner with messy blonde hair and green eyes, and the other was a well-dressed guy with styled brown hair and amber eyes.

The piano music halted to a stop and the pianist opened her amber eyes, seeming to be startled after realizing she had an audience.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I must have disturbed you guys! I'll use headphones next time, I'm sorry." She apologized bashfully. "My name is Minami Takashi, but you can call me Takamina! I'm studying music."

"Don't worry pretty miss. You're both beautiful and talented, it's nothing you need to hide." The brunette guy flirted. "I am Kaoru Hiitachin and I'm studying fashion design."

Ichigo smiled brightly at Takamina and said, "I agree with Kaoru-san! There's no need to use headphones, it's totally fine. I'm Ichigo Momomiya. I'm studying to become a graphic artist."

"Aha, I agree with everyone. It's really nice.' The foreigner laughed. Surprisingly he was fluent in Japanese. "By the way, I'm Liberta Arcana."

After the introductions, everyone chatted about random things ranging from what their favorite pizza topping was, all the way to what the first day of university would be like.

At six o'clock, the group split the cost to order a pizza and had dinner together in the common room.

"So do you guys know who you're roommates are yet? I mean we're one half of the dorm mates but our actual roommate isn't here yet." Takamina asked as she set her slice of peperoni pizza down.

"I already know who my roommate is." Kaoru said. "It's my twin brother Hikaru."

"Oh that's cool! I don't know about mine yet though. Maybe it's someone we might already know." Ichigo said.

"The worlds a small place. It could be your worst enemy or your childhood crush or someone. Chroma hall doesn't sort roommates by gender, ya know?" Liberta mused while he stuffed another pizza slice in his mouth.

After eating the last of the pizza Ichigo decided to return to her room to shower and get some rest.

_I wonder who my roommate is..._

* * *

_**P****LEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT**  
_Authors Note/ DISCLAIMER- So if you've ever seen AKB0048, Shugo Chara, La Storia Della Arcana Familiga, Ouran High School Host club, YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE THESE CHARACTERS VERY WELL (I don't have any affiliation with the computer company Acer either. Or University of Tokyo). I won't really be writing about these characters very much but I thought it would be fun to put in some already well known anime/manga characters to do kind of a cameo thing. So Takamina belongs to AKB0048, Kaoru and Hikaru belong to OHSHC, Liberta belongs to LSDAF, and Amu and Dia belong to Shugo Chara. Of course the Momomiyas belong to TMM. So there will be more cameo characters in future chapters and I will also have a disclaimer for everything until after a while (further in I will just start saying I do not own ANY characters except for so and so who I have created from my own imagination). Please don't sue me! :)

**More important details in next section. You can ignore but I strongly recommend you read it anyways :)**

Real Authors Note though- So now that your up to date on disclaimers, I'm going to tell you my intentions of this story and just give some excuses... First note, is that I don't know what University is like. I don't know how dorms and classes work considering im a bit far from actually having to go there someday so I made all the details up. Maybe the dorms are too luxurious for a university in Tokyo, maybe it's not luxurious enough. Don't quote me on my details of this university that I don't know about. It would be cool if some people could fill me in on the details though but this is my _imagination_ of university. Second note, this is not really a crossover. The characters from other series are all currently the same age to attend university and they are only doing a cameo so it won't affect the story very much if at all if you don't know them. I don't really plan to develop a backstory for them but just throw in minor details from time to time. Third note, I wasn't quite sure of what career path Ichigo would take but being a graphic designer seems pretty good currently. LAST NOTE (I promise), I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review with what you think and who else you think should cameo in some chapters (open to ideas! Doesn't have to be anime either) ;D Thanks for reading :)

~NiceGirlMusician


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kisshu Ikisatashi quietly shut the door behind him and smirked deviously. It was currently 9AM in the morning and he decided to play to his kitten's human little rules this time. Originally his plans were to teleport in at night and wake her up but there were too many humans around to do that. It might have sounded like Ichigo was being kidnapped if he woke her up and she screamed like she did every time he visited.

After a quick snap of his fingers, the room set up like his room on the spaceship. The dark green bed sheets spread itself out on the bed and his props to blend in (textbooks, laptop, and clothes) all set itself up much like Ichigo's side to mirror it somewhat.

He looked with an awed expression at his kitten. She looked like such an angel when she slept. No demonic means of wanting to kill him or furious slaps to the face (which he clearly sometimes deserved) when she slept.

With a smirk he leaned down closer to her face and breathed into her ear, "Wake up, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo mumbled something un intelligible and turned to face the wall. A few seconds passed and her body stiffened as she slowly began to realize who's voice that was and who the only person that called her 'Koneko-chan' was.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo snapped up and glared at the green haired alien with a horrified expression. What was he doing here?

"It's nice to see you too, kitten."

"Don't mess around with me. What are you _doing_ here?" Ichigo snarled in a quiet voice. She didn't want to wake up her dorm mates by having them find her yelling at a green haired, levitating, pointed ear, alien.

"I'm attending university like you, sweetie." Kisshu answered with a deviant smirk. His excuse to Pai was that he wanted to study the humans a little bit more up-close and to learn how far humans had progressed with their Physics sciences (his current area to major in). Of course Pai thought it was ridiculous but he allowed Kisshu to go anyways, after hacking into the school's enrolment plans and adding Kisshu in and giving him a pill to seem human to others. And then Kisshu hacked into Pai's computer (not to Pai's knowledge though) to hack into the school's computer to put himself in almost all of his kittens classes and by making him her roommate.

"You… You've never been to a second of school in your life! Get out of my room and just leave!" Ichigo cried out in horror. He _couldn't_ be her roommate! She would not _allow_ for him to be her roommate.

"You mean _our_ room, Koneko-chan." Leaning in, he put a hand under her chin to tilt it upwards slightly. "Just you and me, kitten."

Ichigo flinched back with a furious red blush on her face. "Not if I can help it! I'm getting a room change. Right now!" Scrambling out of bed, she grabbed a clean set of clothes and a toiletry bag in a matter of seconds and rushed into the bathroom. Locking the door securely behind her and just for good measure, jamming a chair under the door knob, she looked at a wall and thought about banging her head against it, just so she could… Actually no, she just wanted to bang her head against a wall and forget that Kisshu ever came to the University . So that when she woke up, she would realize it was a dream. Curse her bad luck!

After taking a quick shower and going through her morning rituals, she cautiously opened the door in hopes of not seeing Kisshu around. To her luck, he was nowhere in sight as of current.

Scrambling out the door she stuffed her bag under the bed again and grabbed her keys to leave. She had to find the main office and request a roommate change.

-Time Skip to the Office-

"Are you_ sure_ there's no way to get a roommate change? Or any change?" Ichigo begged the white haired receptionist.

"No, Momomiya-san. I'm _absolutely, positively, 100% sure _that there is no way to get a roommate change." The receptionist snapped at the dejected girl for the thirtieth time.

With a sigh and a halfhearted thanks, Ichigo left the main office with a grey cloud over her head. Drifting mindlessly back to her dorm, she let her body move on auto-pilot. Pausing at the door to her common room she prayed that Kisshu wasn't there. Taking in a deep breath she twisted the door open with her key.

"Koneko-chan!" Kisshu smiled slyly.

The common room now held seven people all seated wherever they could. A long brown haired girl in a blue dress sat at the piano bench with Takamina who was scolding Liberta for leaning on the piano and almost making it fall. On the couch sat… Kaoru? Ichigo couldn't be quite sure which one was Kaoru but each of the twins sat on either ends of a girl with pink hair like a mirror image, leaning in closely to the girl while laughing. Lastly, on the floor sat a certain green haired alien with his legs crossed and a smirk on his face which she directed at her.

"Ah! Ichigo-san! Welcome back." Takamina greeted with a bright smile.

The girl with brown hair got up from the bench and walked over to Ichigo. "Hello, I'm Alice Lidell. I'm studying the culinary arts this year." She took Ichigo's hand and shook it.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, studying graphic design. It's nice to meet you." The pink haired girl greeted with a cool stare.

"And I'm Hikaru Hiitachin. Me and Kaoru are both studying fashion design." Hikaru introduced.

Kisshu stood up and gave her a wink before pulling her into his arms and wrapping a pale arm around her waist. "We don't need an introduction, Koneko-chan. We already know each other."

Ichigo blushed a tomato red and stalked off to go hide in the corner with Takamina and Alice near the piano. Not before round kicking Kisshu in the head though.

* * *

Disclaimer- So I don't own any of the charachters in here. Well maybe the white haired receptionist... I made her up. But anyways, Takamina is from AKB0048, Liberta is from La Storia Della Arcana Familiga, Kaoru/Hikaru are from Ouran HS Hostclub, Amu is from Shugo Chara, and Alice Lidell is from the MANGA (not the orignal story) Heart no Kuni no Alice. And of course, I dont own TMM! (Wheee! Long disclaimers... I''ll just start copy and pasting this after a while.)

Authors Note- So I probably should have mentioned that I had already pre-written five chapters for this story before I uploaded the first chapter so updating a bit more regulary will be easy. Ehe... I hope you enjoyed reading and please review! :)

~NiceGirlMusician


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sound of an alarm went off at seven AM the next Monday morning. Kisshu woke up sleepily and turned to see his kitten still sleeping through the alarm. Last night she had ran into _their_ room and jammed the door so he couldn't get in. It wasn't until everyone was asleep at one AM that Kisshu was finally able to teleport into their room without any suspicions.

He got up from his bed and turned the alarm off. Resisting the urge to give his kitten a kiss, he slipped into the bathroom quietly to take a shower before she woke up.

-Time skip-

Kisshu popped the pill that Pai gave him to have an illusion of human ears before he was getting dressed when suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"KISSHU! HURRY UP I NEED TO GET DRESSED. IM GOING TO BE LATE!"

Deciding that it was the perfect time to slightly scare the cat mew (and get her to love him), he opened the door.

Ichigo fell forward against something warm and smooth as the door suddenly disappeared from her punch. Opening her eyes she looked up to see that it was Kisshu that she fell against. Her face turned from bright pink to hot red as she realized that he was _shirtless._ Pushing against his pale chest she tried to backup, only to find two arms snake around her waist and pull her closer.

"Like what you see, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu whispered into her ear almost seductively. In Kisshu's mind, he found it hilarious to see her become flustered. It was rather adorable until she tried to uppercut him and kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"You pervert! Get out! I need to get ready for school!" Ichigo screamed as she remembered that she was late.

Pushing the alien out, she slammed the door shut to speed through her morning routine and get dressed in a layered white top and a black skirt. Glancing at her watch she realized that she didn't have the time to do her hair either so she just left her brown/red hair that went a few inches past her shoulder down for today.

After quickly grabbing her bag she had packed last night she rushed out into the common room to find all seven of her dorm mates eating calmly at a kitchen table.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-san!" Alice greeted with a bright smile. She was flipping pancakes on a hotplate and handing it out to everyone who was eating at the table joyously.

A few people glanced up and greeted her cheerfully while others mumbled out a unintelligible greeting as they ate their pancakes.

Kisshu was leaning back against his seat, not really seeming to have touched his pancakes yet (in all reality though, Kisshu was rather wary of eating the odd human food in case it was poisonous to him or something). The only empty seat was in between him and Amu.

"O-ohayo." Ichigo replied as she moved to go sit down in the last seat. "Why are you all still here? Aren't we late?"

"Late? It's still early! We have thirty minutes still." Amu exclaimed as she passed a plate of pancakes to Ichigo.

"Oh." Ichigo mumbled as she began to dig into her stack of pancakes. After seeing Ichigo eat the human food called 'pancakes', Kisshu began to slowly eat as well.

"Ne, Ichigo-san, you have graphic design class with Kujira-sensei first thing right?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Ichigo answered.

"That's great. We have most of the same classes then!"

Amu and Ichigo went on talking about what they thought they were going to be doing for the first semester in graphic designs class.

After twenty minutes or so, Ichigo and Amu got up to leave together. "Arigato, Alice-san! Your cooking is amazing!"

Alice looked pleased to being complimented on her cooking and replied with a joyful thanks. She had really wanted to become a chef after returning from Wonderland.

Kisshu got up after thanking Alice as well to follow Ichigo to her class, much to her annoyance. Amu didn't seem to mind though and just smiled at the couple's playful banter. It reminded her so much of her boyfriend Ikuto.

-Time skip-

After their first class, Ichigo and Amu came out and both gave a sigh of relief.

"Kujira-sensei…" Amu cried. "SO MUCH HOMEWORK ALREADY."

"I know! And it's only the first _day._"

"Well, Ichigo-san. I'll see you later. Im off to a different class right now! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kisshu hopped down gracefully from a tree that was in front of Ichigo's path. "How was class, kitten?"

"Terrible." Ichigo answered. Even though she hated Kisshu and he was the enemy, it didn't mean she had to be that uncivil and avoid all simple conversations with him.

"Eh, my class was really easy. We only have a 3 page essay on quantum physics due tomorrow." Kisshu mused. It really wasn't much of a hassle to Kisshu though. He could just steal one of Pai's report and turn it in as his own without anyone ever knowing or caring.

Ichigo just glared at the alien. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Going to the next class. Math."

Ichigo stopped to facepalm herself. "Oh god no. I have _classes _with you. How I do in all my classes are going to affect my whole life and now _you're_ a factor in them?! How can things get worse?!"

"As the humans say it, 'Don't jump to conclusions' Ichigo. This will be fun." Kisshu chastised. Taking her hand, he teleported them to the class instead.

This was the first time Ichigo had ever teleported before so she was just as terrified as she was fascinated by the sensation. It felt as though each and every particle of her had separated momentarily and rejoined again soon after.

"Did we..? You didn't… No!" Ichigo blurted out as her mind failed to complete her sentences. "I can't believe you just did that in _public_! What if someone saw us?!"

She was standing in the back of the large, lecture hall like classroom with Kisshu currently. A few students looked back curiously as they over heard her words. One guy cat called and a few students shot them looks of disgust.

Ichigo blushed a tomato red. "It's not what you think!"

Kisshu just smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "It's absolutely what you think." He caught a few girls staring at him with a dreamy look.

"Oh shut up!" Ichigo snarled as she pushed herself away from him. Quietly she hissed to him, "You. Are going to die tonight."

"At least I get to die by your side."

"Oh no you won't. Im leaving you in an alley to rot!"

Kisshu chuckled. "You're still as feisty as ever."

* * *

Disclaimer- So I don't own any of the charachters in here. Well maybe the white haired receptionist... I made her up. But anyways, Takamina is from AKB0048, Liberta is from La Storia Della Arcana Familiga, Kaoru/Hikaru are from Ouran HS Hostclub, Amu is from Shugo Chara, and Alice Lidell is from the MANGA (not the orignal story) Heart no Kuni no Alice. And of course, I dont own TMM!

Authors Note- I hope you enjoyed reading and please REVIEW!~

~NiceGirlMusician


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Only thirty minutes into the class, Ichigo was as bored as ever. Kisshu had left her alone through the whole thing (thankfully), so she just subliminally listened to the professor drone on about advanced formulas as she doodled in her notebook.

Kisshu was staring at his kitten sketch. On the paper, a very realistic scene of an island beach was currently being drawn out. The details and shading were quite perfect to him. It looked a lot like his alternate dimension that Kisshu had offered to take her five years ago

"You, with the brown hair in a white top."

There was a long pause of silence in the class as the professor decided to call on a certain cat mew who wasn't paying attention.

The agitated professor snapped his fingers in the air at her and called again. The whole class of thirty had decided to turn around to look at the poor soul being called on. Ichigo continued to sketch in her notebook until she felt a sharp jab in her right side.

"What?" She hissed after turning to look at Kisshu with a glare. Kisshu just gave her a look of amusement mixed with pity as the whole class fought hard not to laugh at the oblivious girl.

"You. The one talking to the guy with green hair." The professor called out.

"H-hai?" Ichigo replied with her faced tinged red. How many times had she practically ignored him?!

Professor Satsuki narrowed his eyes at her. "Well now that I have your attention, I would like for you to explain to me how to use formula D to find the weight of this apple without any given prior knowledge and then please give the correct answer in decimal form to the nearest millionths."

"Well… Uh… You see…" Ichigo stumbled. She hadn't paid any attention at all! She had heard and partially paid attention to his lecture but the words seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other to some alternative dimension on moon or something.

"Well? We don't have all day."

"... I-I'm not sure how to answer that, professor." Ichigo muttered.

"Well since you don't seem to understand how to do a simple math problem that an elementary child could probably understand, I want you to write a two page essay on how to use formulas A-G and why you will pay attention in my class more often." Professor Satsuki said. Feeling accomplished, the professor returned to his lecture on formulas.

-Time skip-

After class, Ichigo got up with a grey cloud over her head. The evil professor hadn't assigned any homework at all to her other classmates. Not even the guy that was clearly, visibly, and just plain out obviously, folding a paper airplane and throwing it at some guy in front of him. WHAT KIND OF JUSTICE WAS THAT?

"Nice going there, kitten." Kisshu sneered.

"Go away, Kisshu. I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." Ichigo stormed off with her things before Kisshu could catch up with her. One of the girls from class had stopped him to talk. Just kidding, she was flirting shamelessly with him.

Ichigo turned around for a split second to see a slim, preppy, black haired girl in skinny jeans and a low cut blouse, smiling seductively at Kisshu. A pang of jealousy shot through her.

_Wait, what? Nooooo. No. No. No. That's not jealousy. That was… Disgust that there are girls that see something in him..? Yeah. That's it. _Ichigo thought as she headed to her next class, Computer 2D/3D Design.

"So. Why don't you come over to my place tonight to have some fun? I live aloneee~" The girl asked to Kisshu.

Kisshu was quite disgusted in his head. Was this naïve human girl really just throwing herself at him like that? How unclassy. "Sorry Maya-san. I already have someone I'm interested in."

The black haired girl frowned and pouted at him. "It's that ugly brunette girl you were with isn't it? C'mon, you can do better than her. You can do me." She gave him a flirtatious wink _That HAS to turn any guy on. Really, it should. It's never not worked. Pfft. _Maya thought.

Kisshu balled his fists. "Do not ever insult Ichigo like that again or else it will be the last thing you ever say." Heavily deciding against killing the filthy human, he stormed away. If it weren't for wanting to stay with Ichigo he probably would have done it with no regrets.

Maya's jaw dropped. "Oh hell naw! He did not just threaten me like that." A new plan popped into her mind. "I'm going to break him. He will be mine. He will give into me."

With new lust filled thoughts and a malicious laugh, she stalked away in her high heeled boots.

* * *

Disclaimer- So I don't own any of the characters in here. Except for Maya and Professor Satsuki. I made them up. But anyways, Takamina is from AKB0048, Liberta is from La Storia Della Arcana Familiga, Kaoru/Hikaru are from Ouran HS Hostclub, Amu is from Shugo Chara, and Alice Lidell is from the MANGA (not the original story) Heart no Kuni no Alice. And of course, I dont own TMM!

Author's Note- The pick up lines (if you can even call it that) that Maya are using are incredibly odd (COUGH, shameless girl, COUGH) xD This chapter is kinda short, I admit that. I won't be updating that much anymore because school is about to start and I am not allowed to use my computer on weekdays so I can only write on weekdays... Sorry about that but i'll try to update as much as I can. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review!~

~NiceGirlMusician


End file.
